Most of the commercially available MRI and NMR devices generate a powerful external magnetic field while analyzing items in their inner volume. Such undesired fringing magnetic fields eliminate the option of installing MRI/NMR device side-by-side. Now days, significantly reduced magnetic forces are obtained outside few MRI/NMR device, i.e., ASPeCT™ devices, suggested to achieve up to two Tesla magnetic field with uniformity suitable for sub-ppm NMR and MRI analysis and over 400 mm usable air gap between the pole pieces. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel industrial analysis means and method applicable by the same.